Many types of engine pre-oilers have been previously provided in an attempt to pre-oil certain moving parts of an engine prior to the engine being adequately oiled or lubricated by the engine lubrication system. The prior art devices suffer from many disadvantages. One disadvantage of certain prior art engine pre-oilers is that they do not adequately lubricate the engine. Yet another disadvantage of the prior art pre-oilers is that they are extremely complicated and cumbersome. Still another disadvantage of the prior art pre-oilers is that they do not have sufficient safeties associated therewith to prevent damage to the engine should the pre-oiler improperly function. Yet another disadvantage of the prior art pre-oilers is that they are extremely costly.